1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a film scanner for reading images that have been recorded on photographic film.
2. Description of the Related Art
APS (Advanced Photo System) film has been proposed as photographic film in accordance with a new standard. In addition to areas in which images are recorded, APS film is further provided with areas for recording magnetic information and areas for recording optical information. The information recorded in these areas includes information relating to the film, such as film ID, information relating to each frame, such as the frame number, information for printing, such as aspect ratio, and information relating to other aspects of photography.
A film scanner reads the image information that has been recorded on the photographic film, thereby obtaining image data used to display or print the images. The magnetic information and optical information is required to execute image display and/or print processing.
Film scanners may be considered to be of two types. One is of the flat-bed type, in which the image information on the film is read with the film held at rest. The other is of the conveyance type, in which the image information is read from the film while the film is conveyed.
With the film scanner of the latter type, control of the timing at which the magnetic information and optical information recorded on the film is read is of great importance.